Needed
by Casey Crowe
Summary: Roxas thought that cutting was the solution to everything, but when things go too far, he realizes how needed he really is. Oneshot.


Wow, long time no see, eh? Crow signing in, just a by-the-by. I started this a LONG time ago, probably a year or more, and found it recently in my old files and decided to finish it up. It may not be the best because of such a time gap, but I think it's still okay.

* * *

The walls were closing in - or at least, in my claustrophobia-ridden mind, they were. Blood oozed from the corners, with god-knows what else. I was trapped in this room, this prison cell. I wasn't needed any more… why not just end the misery of every one else around me?

The blood continued to seep out, and while my mind began to shut down from the traumatic scare, my body began to go into shock as I realized that the blood puddle around me was my own, not the mystery blood from the walls. The razorblade in my hand was shaking, as I thought simply that I had hit a main artery. So, this was it?

The end of it all?

Was it really?

My life with the Organization and Namine flashed before my eyes. If I was going to die, I was going to die with a smile on my face, dammit.

_The palms swayed gently in the salty sea breeze, and the only clouds in the sky looked any thing but threatening. The color of said sky was just barely a deeper blue than the sea it met on the horizon. The sun shone brightly up above, and Roxas could just feel the beginning of a sunburn on his delicately pale skin._

"_Roxas!" Namine squealed, tagging Roxas from the behind. "You're it!"_

_As the sand slipped easily between his toes, seven year old Roxas had not a care in the world. All he was concentrating on was tagging Namine back. One foot, six inches, stretch, stretch, stretch- oof!_

_Roxas's eyes welled with tears, but none fell. "Owwww… The sand hurts when you fall on it!"_

_Namine rolled her eyes playfully. "Well obviously - you don't notice the gritty feeling under your feet when you run?"_

_Roxas blinked slowly. "…What's gritty mean?"_

"I remember that day…" I smiled, leaning against the cold, tile floor and wall. The bathroom did seem to get smaller, didn't it? "It was the day Namine gave me the good luck cha-"

Namine needed him.

More flashes began to pulse through my head, in rapid fire action.

"_Roxas, Roxas come here!" Axel yelled giddily, as if he had just found the best thing ever. "Look as these babies! They're sharp as hell! Brand spankin' new, too!" He held up crimson chakrams, his gloved finger tracing the sharp blade delicately. "I bet you I could make Xigbar a sawed off shotgun with this thing!"_

_The red head excitedly turned to the weapon's shop owner. "How much munny will this cost?"_

"_45,000."_

"…_Holy mother of Jesus! Axel, you don't have that kind of munny!"_

"_What do you think I do on poker night, play with _Luxord_? I'm not as stupid as Xigbar. I play double or nothing with Larxene. She sucks at poker." Axel grinned, handing a large, heavy sack of munny to the store owner, who looked shocked some one had actually bought the expensive item._

"_Well… um. I just… Wow. 45,000 munny! And you said you didn't have enough to spend on a real birthday present! You got me a 150 munny card, Axel!" Roxas cried playfully, punching Axel none-too-weakly in the arm. _

"_Hey, that hurts! Have you actually been training?" Axel blinked._

Axel needed him.

_In the pale blue room, Roxas sat uncomfortably with Axel by his side. This Nobody was sure different than himself or Axel... With some weird blue guitar-like instrument in his lap strumming notes, a mullet-slash-mohawk on his head, and sheet music taped a foot in front of his face, this.. this 'Demyx' was a funny character._

_"Hey, Roxas, right?" He suddenly blurted out, turning from the sheet music on the wall,_

_The newest member of the Organization nodded his head._

_"Do you like noodles? Like, instant noodles? I have plenty to share, but I don't really know how to fix them - Axel or Xaldin usually make them for me."_

_"...You don't know how to make instant noodles?" Roxas inquired, not believing it._

_Demyx nodded his head, embarrassed. "I always burn them."_

_With a sigh, Roxas got off the water bed, took the packet of Ramu-chan ramen noodles from the sitarist. He grabbed the other blonde and the redhead by the wrists and trudged off toward the kitchen to show Demyx how to fix noodles._

Demyx needed him.

_The green, velvet, octagonal table was filled, one member on each side. Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Larxene, Axel, Roxas, and Zexion were all holding cards in their hand._

_" 'Poker is like Yahtzee,' you said, Axel! I see no dice, nor a cup! all I see are cards!"_

_"...Rox, the scoring is the same as Yahtzee is what I meant."_

_"Too late to tell the lad now, he's done gave me all his money 'n his shirt!" Xigbar boasted, grinning ear to ear with his scar crinkling up in an ugly folding manner._

_Zexion was quietly trying to hide his smirk behind his cards... and failing miserably. This was one of the few instances where Roxas had seen the slate-haired man smile._

_The bottles under the table had now piled up on to the table, and Xigbar was obviously the only one drinking. With a sigh, Xaldin and Roxas took the salt-and-peppered Nobody under the arms, and dragged him to his room. The Freeshooter had passed out right after he stood up from the table. _

They _all_ needed him.

Staggering up, I knew what I needed to do; find either Zexion or Vexen and make them fix me. I wasn't sure if I could really die, seeing as I was a Nobody, but there was always a chance... I needed to fix this, to undo this cut.

There were people that needed him.


End file.
